tout ça à cause d'une voix
by goelandrouge
Summary: Une nuit .... Une voix .... une agonie


**Tout ça à cause d'une voix ….**

Avant propos : Tout, sauf la fin est en voix off donc pour facilité la lecture, je mettrais entre guillemet ce qui est dit à haute voix, les off seront en italique.

Bonne lecture …..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Pourquoi es tu en moi ?_

_Pour te détruire _résonna la voix sifflante

_Pourquoi veux tu m'obliger à faire ça ?_

_Pour te détruire _répéta-t-elle

« Non je les aime tellement, se sont mes amis, mes frères, ma seule famille, il est … il est mon unique amour ! »

Les sanglots l'étouffent, les larmes brouillent sa vue

_NON, tu les hais, tu n'aimes personne, tu es incapable d'aimer … tu m'appartiens à moi et à moi seul _ Siffla-t-elle encore

« non …non… NON JAMAIS »

Il court, s'enfuit, traverse le dédale des couloirs … il fuit …. Fonce droit devant lui …..

_Arrêtes de fuir, tu ne m'échapperas jamais _ricana la voix

Que cette voix quitte sa tête, son cœur, son âme…. Qu'elle parte …. Qu'elle le laisse en paix

Il s'arrête et réfléchit :

« Et si je me coupais la main ? je ne pourrais plus utiliser ma baguette … »

Il tremble, il a peur, il se dirige vers la cuisine … oui cette hachette ferra l'affaire …. Oui ces ciseaux feront l'affaire ….

Il ressort, s'enfonce dans l'obscurité du château ….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il est sur le toit de la tour ….

Il respire un grand coup …. Ferme les yeux …. La hachette s'abat ….

Il s'effondre … tremble …. La douleur irradie de son moignon … sa main gît à ses pieds…

_Pourquoi es tu si stupide ? HAHAHA tu as oublié la magie sans baguette !_ Oh cette voix encore et toujours

« ma langue …. Je dois l'immobiliser … je dois perdre la parole …. »

Il devient fou…. ne pense plus à autre chose qu'à cette voix…. Oui c'est une obsession … elle ne doit pas prendre le dessus …. Il doit détruire ses sens pour ne plus obéir … il ne doit pas les tuer …..

D'un geste … un seul … il se tranche la langue ….

La douleur est encore plus forte …. Mais elle lui semble si salvatrice …. Le sang coule gorgeant ses vêtements ….

Il a mal …. Mais il doit la vaincre …. Gagner ….. la détruire ….. la faire sortir de sa tête …. ne plus l'entendre …..

_HAHAHA tu pourras toujours leur jeter un sort silencieux … tu as une telle puissance …d'un seul regard tu les tuerais …hahahaha cesse donc ces enfantillages tu ne gagneras jamais contre moi …._Va-t-elle enfin se taire …

Il regarde son bras mutilé …. Les larmes coulent, mêlées de sang … il voit cette chaire à vif … se moignon d'os … il a mal …. Si mal

Il doit … il doit continuer … se détruire pour ne pas détruire les autres ….

Sa poitrine est en feu … sa respiration est de plus en plus douloureuse … difficile …

Il doit anéantir ce regard … tuer cette vue …. Détruire ses 2 émeraudes ….

Il sait qu'il ne verra plus le soleil pale à l'aube … éveillant le monde

Il sait qu'il ne verra plus les visages de ses amis, de son amour …

Il n'a pas le choix ….

Là les ciseaux, ils luisent dans l'ombre … lueur macabre … éclat malfaisant …

Il sait que la douleur serra là … Plus intense …. Plus violente …. Plus purifiante espère-t-il ….

Son unique main tremble … la pointe s'approche ….

Son cri n'est qu'un son inarticulé … un hurlement incompréhensible … cri d'animal blessé …

La main s'élève à nouveau …. La lame replonge …. Encore …. Encore …. Encore …..

La douleur est trop violent …. Il s'effondre …. Sombre dans l'inconscience …. Oh oui Grande Faucheuse … Vient me délivrer …. Emmènes moi de l'autre côté des nuages …..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« mal docteur Malfoy Potter, aucun remède, aucune potion ne l'apaise …. Il lutte …. Se débat tout le temps …. »

« cela fait déjà 5 ans qu'il est enfermé dans la cage de cristal … 5 trop longues années ….Merci docteur Webber … laissez nous maintenant …. »

Drago s'approche de son bureau, il en sort un carnet … il se souvient de se matin terrible où on l'avait trouvé …. Atrocement mutilé …. Presque exsangue …. Ils étaient mariés depuis 6 mois ….

On avait d'abord cru à une attaque …. Jusqu'à ce que hedwige dépose ce carnet devant Drago …. Récit insoutenable d'une descente aux enfers …. D'une agonie …. D'une possession …

5 ans que le lord noire était mort …. Croyait on …. 5 ans qu'il était enfermé dans cette cage pour protéger le monde …. pour le protéger …. De lui-même ….

Il le regarde, il n'a plus d'humain que le nom …. Bête tapie dans un coin ….

« monsieur le ministre …. Arthur …. Je sais que vous l'aimez comme un fils …. Je vous en prie …. Je vous en supplie … Pour lui …. Pour nous …. Pour James ….. nous n'avons pas le choix ….. laissons le partir ….. »

Les larmes coulent sur tout les visages …. Ils sont tous là …. Ils attendent …..

« Oh Draco …. Je sais que vous souffrez …. Cela fait 5 ans que vous vous battez pour lui ….. je sais ….. je dois penser à vous à James ….. Docteur Londubat ….. allez y ….. »

Neuville sanglote …. Une fumée verte emplie lentement la cage …. Le seilence n'est interrompu que par les pleures …..

_Merci mon amour …. Merci pour notre …. Enfin …. La délivrance …_

Draco dit silencieusement je t'aime ….

Quand la fumée est évaporée, l'homme repose serein …. Un sourire sur les lèvres ….

Harry Potter a enfin trouvé la paix ….


End file.
